The demons within us
by brokenwarrior13
Summary: This is the adventure of one remarkable warrior as he faces new enemies, love, and his inner demon. Contains mob talker.
1. Chapter 1

well, everything leading up to this is now nothing but a blur to me, but let me start at the beginning. My name is Orion, but to many others, I am known as the white demon, or the black angel. I have white hair that is black at the edges, I usually wear a jacket since my demon blood hates the cold. My mother was an angel while my father was a demon, and with both of their powers I can easily slay most mobs, that was until "they" appeared. they were faster and stronger than anything I've seen. But of course I wasn't alone in this, I met a few friends and one very special girl, but also making a few enemies along the way. This is my story.

It was a normal day for me, mine, hunt, kill, and build. I have done this all of my life since I was 13, now I'm 20, and man this was getting boring. I thought to myself "what was it that old man said again, 8 blocks in that shape makes...". I didn't remember what he said after that so I just went on my way home, but as soon as I reached the mountain my house was built in, I noticed something new, something moving. but before I got to see what it was, I was tackled to the ground by a spider.

I easily took four of its legs in each hand and ripped it in half. I got up and looked at my house again, but what I saw before was gone and there was no trace of it from what I saw. when I reached my house I went into my basement and started to build the portal. it took me about ten minutes before I remembered to use flint and steel on it. As soon as I did that I was knocked to the ground by a mob of the likes I've never seen before except in old books. it was a manticore. I rolled away and drew my duel obsidian swords an cut its tail off while slicing its side as well. It roared in pain and tried to claw me only to have its leg cut off. I laughed and said "So that's what was moving"

It soon fell over dead due to blood loss. after that little event I stocked up and went through the portal. After the dizziness of the portal, I noticed I was in some kind of fortress, and damn was it hot. I took of my jacket and tossed it back in the portal and continued on. after about 5 uneventful minutes I found my way out. what I saw next was a black skeleton holding a stone sword charging at me. I just jumped kicked it in the head killing it instantly. I just sighed at how easy that was, I enjoyed living but I wanted an real challenge from a mob. I continued on until I found what looked like an old chest, but I got a good surprise from when I opened it. I found a sword unlike any I've seen before, it was bade of obsidian but had a black kind of aura around it and the handle was a blaze rod. I then said "looks like it's my lucky day." and then swung the sword but got a real shock, it sent out black fire balls from its tip. i then took notice of a note in the chest saying "This is the legendary blade of the nether, Nether's bane. it was made from 2 obsidian, 1 blaze rod, and 4 nether stars, thus making it the greatest weapon as it has the wither effect on those sliced by it."

I just stood there stunned. After a few seconds I put it away in my inventory and continued on until I heard someone crying. Oh how I hate that sound, it just makes me feel horrible listening to it. When I found the cause of it stopped dead in my tracks. There before me was the first person I'd seen in 4 months, and she was the one crying. I slowly approached her and asked "what's wrong?". She then looked at me, oh notch she was beautiful. She then asked "who are you and why would you care?". I slowly got closer and replied ' my name is Orion, and if I just left you to cry without trying to help then what kind of person would I be, now, might I have your name?". "My name is Charlotte, and I'm crying because... I don't want to talk about it right now." Then, out of no where, an explosion knocked us off of the ground sending us to the lava below. I knew then what I had to do, I focused my energy to sprout my wings and caught her bridal style (my wings look like angel wings except for one black feather on each wing being longer than the rest). I looked at what caused that explosion and saw a three-headed beast made of black bones. I said "dammit, I don't have time for this." I then flew right to the portal and went in. as soon as we entered the over world i set Charlotte down and destroyed the portal.

I then looked at Charlotte and she seemed to be happy. when i asked her why she was so happy she said "Because I'm finally out of there." she then hugged me and i could feel my face heat up. after figuring out where she would sleep she ended up in my bed, with me.

**well that's chapter one of my very first fanfic, so bring it haters, I'm ready.**


	2. Chapter 2

(Orion's pov)

When my eyes opened in the morning, I saw something in front of me. when I realized what, or rather who was in front of me, my face felt like it was on fire. It was Charlotte, and she was only about half an inch from my face. I tried to get out of the bed slowly but I then realized she had wrapped her arms around me in our sleep, and when she felt me move she pulled me closer.

(Charlotte's pov)

when I woke up in the morning I realized I was only about half an inch from Orion's face and ended up jump out of bed screaming. After that ordeal we heard a knocking at the front door. Orion left to see who it was, and after a few minutes I went into the living room and saw him talking to some bald guy with a beard. when he saw me he started smiling for some reason. he then looked to Orion and said "well Orion, who's you're girlfriend?" As soon as he said that both mine and Orion's faces grew bright red. I then yelled "IM NOT HIS GIRLFRIEND!"

(Orion's pov)

I just sat there blushing while he laughed until I said "Don't you think it's time you introduced yourself?". he then got up and said "Sorry about that, my name is Notch, and you are?". All that happened was Charlotte's jaw dropped. I then introduced her myself, saying "This is Charlotte, I met her yesterday when I was in the Nether." Notch then looked at Charlotte and said "Isn't there something you've forgotten to tell him?" while pointing at me. After he said that Charlotte looked scared and started shaking a bit.

(Charlotte's pov)

"If I tell him then he'll try to kill me." Orion then looked to me and said "Charlotte, what makes you think I would kill you, let alone hurt you?". I then took a deep breath and said "Because I'm a ghast.". after I said that I fell to the floor crying. Orion then got up and hugged me, I then started to hug him back saying "you're not going to try to kill me?". He then looked me in the eye and said "Of course not." and hugged me again. After Notch left I decided to tell Orion the answer to the first question he asked back in the Nether. I found him in the basement dismantling the nether portal. "The reason I was crying is because when all the other mobs found out that I looked human, they killed my parents and tried to kill me, and they almost did until you saved me from that wither." All he did was look at me, smile, and say "I'm not going to let anything hurt you, so you don't need to worry, now we should probably get some sleep, it's almost tomorrow." after that we ended up in the same bed again, except this time I fell asleep in his arms.


	3. The truth of Nether's bane

(Orion's pov)

I was in a dark room, with no walls and no floor or ceiling. then I started to hear a voice saying "I WILL NOT BE PUSHED DOWN ANY LONGER, I WILL RISE!". The voice seemed to come from nowhere and every where at the same time, it also sounded familiar. "Who are you?" was the only thing I could say. The voice responded by saying "I AM WHAT YOU TRULY FEAR, I AM THE ONE YOU HAVE KEPT HIDDEN, IF YOU CAN'T REMEMBER WHO I AM RIGHT NOW, YOU HAVE 3 DAYS BEFORE I START MY DOMINATION FOR ALL OF MINECRAFTIA."

I woke up with Charlotte looking at me and she asked with a concerned tone "Are you ok, you were talking in your sleep?". I responded saying "Yeah I'm ok, just a really weird dream." something in my mind just made me start thinking of the sword I got back in the nether. I turned to Charlotte and said "I got to go check on something." and I just ran to where the sword was. When I found it I grabbed it and for some reason it started glowing a reddish black, and then I blacked out.

2 weeks later

I came to in my bedroom with my head throbbing. Both Charlotte and Notch looking at me with looks of surprise. The next thing I know is I'm being suffocated by Charlotte hugging me with bone crushing strength while crying saying "Don't you ever scare me like that." Notch then said "Maybe you should let go of him before you break him." Charlotte backed away with her cheeks as red as redstone. Notch then looked at me seriously and said "Now tell me where you got that sword." "I got it when I went to the nether, right before I met Charlotte."

(Notch's pov)

I looked at Orion and said "Let me tell you the story of that sword, it was about 3 years before you were born, my brother, Herobrine, created a weapon that when wielded caused the persons inner demons to grow stronger and slowly consume the soul of that person. It never effected him because he had already succumbed to his own demons. It is the sword he used when I fought against him 2 years before your birth, while I used it's polar opposite, Aether's hope. And now I must ask you, did you hear any voices in your sleep?".

(Orion's pov)

"Yes, why?", at this point I was starting to get a little scared. Notch sighed and said "then you must get Aether's hope to stop the evil you unknowingly unleashed when you picked up that sword. you must get Aether's hope, stop your demons, and save this world before it is too late. Is that understood?" to say I was shocked was an understatement. I replied "Yes sir." "Good, then take this map, and Charlotte, I think it's best you go with him on his journey, to keep him out of trouble, ok?". She looked at him and said with a very determined tone "I'll keep him more than out of trouble, I'll keep him alive." Notch then said to us both "good, this will not be easy, but with Orion's skills and Charlotte's fire charges I know you can do this. you will have a few days to get ready for your journey, so don't waste time." Notch then left and I looked to Charlotte saying "Are you ready for this?" she looked back at me and happily said "Of course I am."

(author's note)

I'm sorry it took so long to upload this, I've been working on my writing a bit and I'm trying to stop being so repetitive. I will try to upload at least once a week from now on.


	4. question

Ok everyone, I wanted to ask you readers to help with the story a bit, I can't make up my mind on this one. Should I add another female character, or another male character. The female character will be Blazette, and the male character will be Yaebi. So everyone, witch one should be in the next chapter?


End file.
